Lyrics/Sky
Hangul= |-| Romanization= Taeyangi jamdeu neun got No euri beonji neun go Modeun kkumi byeori dwe neun Sky Haneuri neoreul manhi dalmasseo Cheoeum en, geuge manyang johasseo Malkgo, tumyeong han ni pyojeong deul Yeppeugo shilhji anhasseo Geureohke (na ege) daga oneun neoye ireum Sarang ingeol andwi e Geob buteo nasseosseo Tto maeum da chilkka Neol mireo naego, nal ta ireugo Doraseo bwado Jakku neo man tteo olla, neo man jara na Ontong neo ppuniya I can’t stop du nuneul garyeo bwado Du kwireul maga bwado Tto dashi, nan neoreul chaja Touch the Sky Gaseume niga dora da nyeo (Can’t stop) no euri beonji neun haneul kkeut kkaji Sarangi jamdeun got sesang kkeut kkaji Neowa hamkke nara olla Touch the Win Ijen neo hanaro, chung bunhae Eonjen ga (apaseo) ulgo itneun neoye moseub Seulpeun pyojeong bon dwi en Naemam do neo cheoreom On jongil bigawa Neol mireo naego, nal ta ireugo Doraseo bwado Jakku neo man tteo olla, neo man jara na Ontong neo ppuniya I can’t stop du nuneul garyeo bwado Du kwireul maga bwado Tto dashi, nan neoreul chaja Touch the Sky Gaseume niga dora da nyeo (Can’t stop) no euri beonji neun haneul kkeut kkaji Sarangi jamdeun got sesang kkeut kkaji Neowa hamkke nara olla Touch the Win Ijen neo hanaro Yeah, Look at me my Sunshine (Sunshine) Gureumeul tago dongchil dongchil nara ga Uri dul sain (uri dul sain) Han jang ye areum da un jakpum Oneulbam geudae pumeseo jamdeul gopa Nae gwit ga e deullyeo oneun dalkomhan jong sori Meomchuji anh gireul barae bonda All Right, oneul ttara deo pureureul jeo bada I can’t stop gureume garyeo jyeodo Eodumi magaseo do Eonjena, nan neoye sarang Touch the Sky Yeongwonhi neoman jikyeo julge (Can’t stop) shigani dallyeo gado Nae iri daga wado Geokjeong ma, nan neowa jamkke Touch the Win Shigan ye byeogeul neomeo seoseo, sarang halge (yaoksok halge) |-| English= The place where the sun sleeps, the place where the sunset spreads Where every dream becomes a star – the sky The sky resembles you a lot so in the beginning, I liked that a lot Your pure and clear face expressions were pretty and likeable That is how your name came to me After I knew it was love, I was scared at first that my heart will be hurt again I pushed you away and I persuaded myself Even when I look back, I keep thinking of you, only you have grown It’s all about only you * I can’t stop Even if I cover my eyes, even if I cover my ears I look for you again – touch the sky You are running through my heart ** Can’t stop To the end of the sky where the sunset spreads To the end of the world where love is fast asleep I will fly high with you and touch the wind Now, it’s enough with only you After I saw you in pain and crying with a sad expression Like you, all day there was rain in my heart I pushed you away and I persuaded myself Even when I look back, I keep thinking of you, only you have grown It’s all about only you * repeat ** repeat Yeah look at me ma sunshine (sunshine) Ride the clouds and float above between us (between us) A beautiful masterpiece I want to fall asleep in your embrace tonight The sweet sound of bells ringing in my ear I hope it won’t ever stop alright The clouds are even bluer today I can’t stop Even if I’m covered by the clouds, even if darkness blocks me I will always be your love – touch the sky Forever I will protect you Can’t stop Even if time runs by, even if tomorrow comes Don’t worry, I am with you and touch the wind I will climb over the obstacle of time and love you, I promise you |-| Japanese= |-| Romaji= References *Romanization via kpoplyricscc.com *English Translations via popgasa.com Category:Lyrics